Will Death Save Him?
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: 1x2 4x2 YAOI When Duo comes home one night, his friends are worried. Duo stops talking, stops eating and acts like a zombie. What happened that night? Will they be able to save Duo before something horrible happens?


**Will death save him?**

**By: Reiyna**

**Warning: I do not own GUNDAM WING OR THE PILOTS! **

**Summary: The four gundam pilots worry about the welfare of Duo who now seems to do nothing. One night he comes home and changed forever. What happened that night and will anyone be able to save him from himself before he does something to regret his decision? **( 1x2 4x2 3x5 Yaoi )

Chapter 1

In Ouatre's house, the five gundam pilots were gathered. It is now three years after the war ended and the gundams destroyed. They were relaxing in the familiar place within an ally's home. Heero and Wufei sat together on one side of the table while Trowa and Quatre sat on the other. Duo sat silently on the couch, staring into the TV that was turned off. For a week now their friend stayed in this stoic state of life, not eating nor drinking. The only thing he ever did was stare off into space and sleep. There was nothing that any of them could do to change anything. His current condition was beginning to worry his friends.

One week ago, Duo was his usual self. He laughed at practically everything and talked all the time. Then one night, he returned to his home at Quatre's home completely silent and all messed up. Some of his clothing was torn and it looked as if he had gotten into a fight but when they asked him what had happened. He did not answer them all he did was enter his room and lock the door. At first they had just thought that he had lost a fight and was upset; however, when this behavior continued they began to worry.

"Perhaps, we should take him to see Sally?" Trowa suggested, glancing over at their friend. "This isn't natural for anyone."

"I don't think he will talk to her," Heero said, shaking his head before taking a sip of his tea.

"What do you mean, Heero?" Quatre asked, staring at his friend.

"If he won't talk to his friends then chances are he won't talk to a doctor," he replied.

That night Quatre and Trowa retired to their room while Wufei went to his own room to sleep. Heero sat in his room that he shared with Duo and typed away on his computer. Despite the end of the war, he still insisted on researching things about the newfound government. For a while he sat at the computer, alone in the room until he heard the door open. Turning around he saw Duo enter the room and lay in his bed without changing. Shaking his head, Heero went over to Duo and removed his shoes before covering him up. It was the same every night before he went to sleep, he wished in someway that he would recover from whatever was ailing him.

"Please, Duo, just return to how you used to be," he said, standing. He turned off his computer and changed for bed.

Loud screams woke him up from his slumber. When he looked over at Duo he saw his friend thrashing around on his bed and sweat rolling down his face.

"STOP!" Duo screamed, putting his arms up as if pushing someone away. "L-E-T G-O!"

Heero jumped up from his bed and ran over to Duo, trying to shake him awake. Duo pushed Heero off and screamed.

"DUO! Wake up!" He yelled once again trying to awaken his friend.

The others entered their room, also witnessing this strange event.

"What happened, Heero?" Quatre asked, running to kneel by the bed.

"I don't know, he was like this when he woke me up," he replied, worry filling his voice.

"Trowa, take Heero away," Wufei said, joining Quatre.

Trowa did what was asked of him, practically dragging Heero from Duo's side.

Heero sat outside the room, refusing to go any further away from Duo, he listened to his friend's screams until they finally ceased. For awhile nothing was heard from within the room until Wufei and Quatre exited their room.

"He's sleeping." Quatre said to the waiting Heero and Trowa. "Please come with us, Trowa, Heero."

The four of them went into the living room to discuss what happened that night.

"Duo kept yelling for someone to get off him," Wufei said as they sat. "Something terrible happened."

"He never said who it was just for them to leave him alone," Quatre added. "This was not just a normal fight he found himself in that night like we thought."

"How do we find out what happened?" Heero asked, looking at the two.

"We should just hope that you can ask him and he'll reply," Trowa said, sensing Quatre's feelings.

"Me!"

"Heero, you're the only one that he'll respond to during the day," Quatre stated, shaking his head. "There is something about you that he'll trust for some reason."

Heero hung his head, thinking about the past week. It is true, since the night he came home in shambles, he only took things from Heero and did what Heero said to do unless is was to talk or say what had happened. He didn't know how he was going to get Duo to tell him what had happened.

"Let's just rest tonight," Trowa said, looking at Heero. "We'll try tomorrow."

Trowa left the next morning to go to work, Wufei went to practice his martial arts and Quatre stayed at home to clean the house. Leaving Heero and Duo alone for most of the day. They sat together on the couch, Heero watching the TV while Duo just stared at the pictures on the screen.

Sitting the remote down, Heero turned to Duo. "Duo, please, you must tell me what happened."

Duo didn't move.

"Please!" A tear slid down Heero's cheek. "I cannot help you unless you tell me what happened."

Duo's head fell forward and a small sob could be heard coming from him.

"Duo?"

"It hurts," Duo whispered through the sobs.

"What?" He slowly moved his hand forward to sit it on Duo's shoulder but he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Duo."

"My body hurts," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"Tell me what happened," Heero said, trying again to comfort his friend.

For a moment, Duo sat silently, allowing Heero's hand to rest on his shoulder. Then he looked up at Heero and cried, tears falling in streams down his face as he fell into Heero's chest.

"Duo," he whispered, hugging him to his chest and he rubbed his head. "Tell me."

"NO!" Duo yelled suddenly, pushing away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"DUO!" Heero yelled, watching as Duo stood and ran from the house. He stood and followed him out the house.

He ran down the street after Duo, hearing his cries of sadness and cries of pain.

"STOP, DUO!" Heero yelled, chasing him.

Duo stopped in the middle of the street, just like Heero had said but when he stopped he did it just as a car was coming down the street. He looked at the car, noticing that it was going to hit him but didn't move. Just before the car struck he looked at Heero, letting a single tear slid down his cheek.

"DUO!"

The car struck, throwing Duo's body into the intersection. Everything stopped at that moment: the cars, Heero and it seemed like time stopped. Heero fell to his knees, watching the scene play out before him. The woman in the car stood outside her car, screaming with tears falling down her face. Despite how much he wanted to, Heero couldn't cry. Shock overcame him as he watched people crowd around Duo's body. He wasn't even positive that he had died or not.

Sirens could be heard as ambulances and police arrived at the scene. Police questioned those who had seen the accident before finally talking to Heero. Heero couldn't say anything, he just stared off and watched the accident again and again in him mind. Finally after being taken home without knowledge of Duo's well-being, he cried in Quatre's arms. Neither Trowa nor Wufei asked Heero what had happened that day, they left that up to Quatre, he was the best in these types of situations.

Once he was calmed down, he began to tell them what happened. Their faces dropped when they had heard that Duo was hit by a car and Heero was unsure of whether he was alive or not. Although, they were pretty sure that he couldn't have survived a hit by a car going as fast as he had described. No one bothered to tell Heero that, not wanting to upset their friend any further than what he already was.

The phone rings and Trowa answers. A solemn expression covered his face as he listened to the news that was being told to him.

"Thank you, doctor, I will tell him," he said before hanging up the phone. Sighing, he walked over to where the other three awaited the news. "They have him into a stable state now, but they are unsure of whether he will wake up or not. They have his vitals are normal and he should've awakened by now."

"Can I see him?" Heero asked, not looking up.

"No, they don't want anyone to see him just yet," he replied, turning away. "All I want to know is why this happened and why he didn't think we could help him."

Heero lay in his bed that night, thinking about Duo, hoping that he was alive. 'Why did he have to run in front of that car? What was so horrible that he couldn't tell them and wanted to die?' He wanted the answers for the questions but was afraid that he was never going to get them. Tears fell down his face as he slowly fell asleep.

The next day, they were allowed to visit Duo in the hospital. Heero waited outside the room when the others went in. He wasn't sure now if he could face Duo when he was in this type of position. Soon he could hear voices from within the room behind him. However he didn't hear any that sounded like Duo's.

'He's dead,' he thought to himself, covering his face with his hands. 'I just know it.'

"Sorry," he heard through the door. That was Duo's voice.

"Don't say anything, Duo," Quatre said, "just get some rest and get better."

"We miss you at home, kid," Trowa added, cheer in his voice.

Duo chuckled, "thanks, guys."

"We'll leave now but Heero will be in soon," Quatre replied, approaching the door. As the exited the room, Heero stood. "He's awake but in pain, Heero, don't do anything to upset him."

He wanted to get angry with Quatre but something held him back. 'What good would it do to feel anger toward him?'

As the others walked down the hallway, Heero entered the small white room where Duo lay. He kept a calm look on his face until he saw his friend. White bandages covered Duo's right arm and wrapped around his head, covering the wounds that he suffered. Sadness filled Heero's heart, this state that Duo was in was because he had angered him somehow.

"Duo?" Heero said, taking a seat beside the bed.

Duo looked out the window, not turning to face his friend. "I'm sorry."

"No, there isn't anything for you to apologize for," he replied, shaking his head. "I should be the one doing that. I couldn't see that you were in pain and I tried to help too late. I'm sorry for angering you somehow to cause you to run off like that and get--"

"Stop." Duo said, now looking at Heero. "You didn't anger me, Heero. I just--just can't tell you what happened."

"Why not! I want to help you, Duo, I need to help you."

The man on the bed covered his face with his hands. "There isn't anything you can do. He's done the damage and the result is this. All I want is to die, Heero, the pain is too great."

"Die? Why, Duo? How great is your pain that makes you want to die?"

"My pain is something that can never be lifted, Heero," he answered, turning away. "Please, Heero, I'm tired."

"I see." Heero stood and walked to the doorway. "Just remember this, Duo, if you die then we will suffer more than you could imagine."

Duo listened as the door closed. Sighing, he laid down to sleep.

"Heero, what did he say?" Quatre asked, looking at Heero's sullen face.

"He wants to die."

"What!" The other three pilots said together in astonishment.

"You cannot mean that," Trowa said, disbelieving what he had heard. "What went on that night?"

"Before he left and got hurt," Heero began, "he said that his body hurt. Just now at the hospital he told me that the damage was already done and he wants to die. He didn't tell me who did what to him or why. I don't know what to do now."

"Heero," Quatre said, moving to sit beside his friend. "They'll watch him at the hospital and make sure he doesn't die. Once he comes home we will hope that he is better and maybe he will tall us what happened."

Duo returned home like nothing ever happened to him one month later. His face was as cheery as it always was and he started talking non-stop like he used to. It seemed that whatever happened a month ago had blown over and was completely out of his system. Somehow he had managed to fool his friends into thinking that he was okay and back to normal. He had figured out that his strange behavior had worried his friends and no longer wished to worry them, therefore he went back to "normal". Everything was going fine between all of the pilots.

One day, about four months after the accident, the five pilots sat at home eating their evening meal when the doorbell rang. Quatre stood and answered the door, just like any other time. However this time was different, when he opened the door, a chair fell to the floor in the dinning room. From that room they could clearly see who stood at the doorway. Duo's face fell, fear filled his eyes. He turned and ran to his room, the others changing glances from the man in the doorway to Duo as he escaped.

"Who are you?" Quatre asked the man before he ran into the house and after Duo. "No!"

Trowa stopped the man at the door to Duo's room. "You have no reason to enter our house, sir."

"Get out of my way, boy," the man said, roughly. "You protect property that I own."

"Duo is not property," Heero protested as he approached, standing alongside Trowa. "You don't own him."

"That man at the bar where he works sold him to me to pay off a debt the owner owes me," the man replied, angrily. "Therefore, I own everything about that brat in that room."

The man grabbed Trowa's and Heero's arms and threw them away from the door. Quatre and Wufei went to stop the man but they were thrown away also, non of them could stop him as he proceeded into the room. From within they could hear Duo's screams as the man grabbed a hold of him and dragged him from the room. The four pilots tried their best to retrieve their friend from the man's hold but with no avail.

"Heero!" Duo yelled just before they were out of the house and down the street.

"He wont get away with this." Heero growled, standing from where he was thrown. "We have to save Duo."

"We will, Heero, we will." Quatre said, knowing what Heero felt. He, too, wanted Duo to return home to where he would be safe and away from danger.

TBC….

A/N: so what'd you guys think of chapter 1? Review please! hehe


End file.
